


My little tiger

by cyaoyao



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaoyao/pseuds/cyaoyao





	My little tiger

在临冬城所有主堡内，就属李东海的房间最温暖，天然的温泉在城堡下方终年蒸腾着，以至在这个北风怒号的凛冬里也鲜少有生火的必要。  
李赫宰暗骂着往壁炉里加了两根木条。雇佣兵出身的他早已习惯风餐露宿的生活，唯有在北境这种异鬼都不想来的鬼地方，他一言不发地穿上了侍从送来的皮毛里衬，再把自己裹到混合野兽气味的被窝里，才能勉强睡上一觉。  
他知道自己终将与那只小老虎分离，只是没想到是在这样一个千里冰封，万里雪飘的地方。在君临城时李赫宰几乎没使劲就敲晕了小老虎，面无表情地望了一眼断头台上的李大人——这位人人敬仰的北境守护兼国王之手，将他扛在肩上带离了刑场。  
当年他只想带李东海回北境卖个好价钱。  
流浪已久的虎崽归巢，信守诺言的北境人别说是满满的金币，若是自己开口要一小块封底大概也会允诺吧。  
倒不是因为那点不值钱的自尊心在作祟，只是他始终不敢忘，高贵的老虎怎会与跳蚤窝出生的野猫为伍呢？作为贵族家的小少爷，李东海会辅佐大哥治理整个北境，再娶一个与他地位相当的女人，为他生儿育女。  
那个女人会成为他名正言顺的床伴，那张像猫咪一样漂亮的唇会在她耳边说甜言蜜语，甚至会在这张温暖的小床上进入她。  
正如现在自己想狠狠贯穿那只小老虎一般。

“还没有睡吗？”厚重的木门发出吱呀声，李赫宰想诸神在创造李东海时一定是打了个盹，不然怎么会给虎家的北方汉子配上这样一个软糯的声音。  
李赫宰没说话，用力地将小包行李踢到床下。作为一名自由骑手，他习惯与那个破破烂烂的羊皮袋为伍，只是现在里面多了些沉甸甸的金币。  
“要走吗？”  
“钱都领到了不走干嘛？”，李赫宰背过身脱下那身价值不菲的毛皮外套，看都没看李东海一眼，“我要是知道送你回来这么麻烦，当初就应该把你扔在君临城自生自灭！”  
李赫宰幻想着小老虎会泪水满溢地跑回去，好让自己明早能够了无牵挂地离开这地方。  
“这样就走不会太可惜吗？”他用当年在君临城高歌的动听嗓音开口了，等李赫宰回头时，李东海那件银灰色的狼皮大衣正静悄悄地躺在他的脚边，留下一具美妙的胴体。  
他竟然忘了，李东海体内流着森林之王的血，当年那只只会在神木林祈祷的小老虎在经历这场浩劫后，只会成为昂首挺立的虎王，又怎会因为自己两句羞辱愤然离开？

“你会疼的。”李赫宰倚在床上，高领的里衣挡住了滑动的喉结。  
“不会的”，李东海跨过脚边的外套，在床边跪下，轻轻摸了摸李赫宰手心里的那块因为常年用剑形成的茧，“我知道你不会弄疼我的。”  
像是得到默许一般，小老虎收起他的虎牙，将头埋在那人双腿间，张嘴含住了那根。  
身子像泡进热腾腾的洗澡水般，只穿一件棉麻单衣的李赫宰头上也起了一层薄薄的汗珠，他伸手去拽小老虎软绵绵的头发：“不用这样……”  
“一点奖励罢了”，李东海爬上那张陪他度过了整个童年的小床，附在李赫宰的耳边，“My lord.”  
这个奖励过火了，李赫宰心想。  
他还是很耐心地等着李东海像绣花一般解开他的扣子，将自己满是伤痕的身体暴露出来。李东海轻轻碰了他肩上一道歪歪扭扭的伤痕，力度轻得好像那道伤口还没有愈合。紧接着，一滴温热的液体掉到他的肩上。  
那是李赫宰跳进百兽坑救他时留下的。  
“现在就哭了吗”李赫宰受不了小老虎在他身上无规则地亲吻，厚重的茧划过他满的尾骨，向那处隐秘入口探去。  
很快，更加火热的东西顶了上来。  
李赫宰还是担心他的小家伙会被弄疼，只浅浅进入了一截。跪坐在上方的人像是有什么不满一般，粗暴地扯过他精壮平直的肩，笨拙地用自己有些干裂的唇吻了上去。  
小老虎咬着对方的唇往下坐，甬道干涩的疼痛还是让他在对方还算白皙的背部留下几道血痕。两人像是天生就如此契合，很快，一个能让身上人酸软的地方被找到了。李东海反射性地向后躲开，腰却被那双有力的手掌紧紧掐住，力道之大甚至留下了青紫的痕迹：“别离开我！”  
李东海一直不喜欢这间闷热的屋子，此时正在折磨他的人还把壁炉烧得热乎乎的，让他产生房间上方罩了条浸湿的羊毛毯子的错觉。  
“我……永远属于你……”，李东海被顶弄得句子都说不完整，“my lord.”  
他勾着李赫宰的脖子，像献祭一般把身子向后仰起，射了出来。

李东海感受到代表对方生命延续的种子埋藏在自己的体内，脸上还带着高潮后的余韵，他面目潮红地把耳朵贴在对方胸膛上，聆听他强壮有力的心跳。  
“你是我的”，李东海迷恋的抚摸着他肩上的伤口，用近乎疯狂的语气说道，“永远是我的！”  
如果说他被弄疼了，那也是美好的疼痛。


End file.
